This project examines variables which may affect the absorption of lidocaine from subcutaneous tissue. The GCRC nutritonal support is being sought to support the function of body composition analysis on participating subjects. Because this study assesses lidocaine plasma concentration after injection of the drug into subcutaneous fat, it will be very useful to quantify the overall percentage body fat in each subject.